


Happy Times

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Date Night, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 9. Hit the Town! Does your character need a new pair of boots, or are they going to paint the town red? Either way, they're heading towards Main Street and, for better or worse, they have company.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Happy Times

She leaned into her partner's side with a little purr, enjoying the warm, summer evening. The same old stars shone above them under which she learnt to walk; now outshined by the bright neons of Diamond City. There were a few people milling around the street though most was locked away with the fall of night; mistrust due to the synths and the Institute's doom still lingering months later. 

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Her lips pulled into a mischievous smile, eyeing Nick with a sideways glance; it became their thing to spend a night out with Piper looking after Shaun. Their relationship had a rough start, Nick insisting that it wouldn't work out and anyway, he was a machine and it was unnatural that she would be in love with him. Like that really mattered in this fucked up world — especially when she was already living with and raising a synth. 

"Whatever you fancy. There's quite the selection to chose from." His metallic hand motioned around the place from where they stood by the door; the same view that greeted her whenever she left the Diamond City house. Most of the stores were closed, though but Nora didn't let such a minor thing ruin their fun. "I could recommend an exotic, oriental restaurant and then grabbing a drink or two someplace quiet." 

She hummed in agreement; it sounded like a solid plan even if a bit repetitive — whatever Nick said while channelling his inner tour guide, there was little to do in Diamond City. Or really, anywhere else in the country based on what she saw. Once or twice they spent an evening in the Third Rail but mostly it was Power Noodles and Dugout; though the company made it worthwhile. 

They ate in silence; well, she ate while Nick smoked on the stool next to hers — his hand resting on her thigh. Her eyes wandered along the stands, usually gray and indifferent and escaping her notice but now she was highly aware of the walls that once seated more than thirty thousand fans of the sport — now people didn't even know what baseball was. She wasn't fond of the sport but accompanied Nate and another close military couple to a few games — one time slipping away with Nate after the first throw, not returning until the fifth or sixth inning. 

_She really didn't want to go but Nate has promised to the Jamisons and they even bought the tickets for them; at least she had a reason to wear her new outfit — Nate's been wanting to see her in that in public. Baseball wasn't her sport, not to mention the crowd of rowdy people and the pretzel crumbles that she often found in her hair when leaving the stadium. But that day Nate could hardly keep his hands off her. She slipped away first, then Nate followed a minute later; wandering around til they found a secluded spot — that was probably the riskiest place they've been together._

She wondered between two mouthful of noodles if she could find the same spot, though she was too giddy and anxious to mind where they were going — finding their way back to their seats was a challenge and they knew where to go! She discarded the thought, her hand coming to rest on Nick's; there was just something comforting in his company. Their relationship was different from the ones she had before; or maybe just she was more mature and sex didn't have such a high value anymore. 

"You good to go?" 

"Yes. Lead the way, Nick." She leaned into him though when he came to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her for a brief moment. She was content with small kisses stolen in secret and soft, morning cuddles; there really was no need for grand gestures of romance — the odd few bouquets of flower were enough the make her feel the luckiest girl in town. It wasn't that she didn't love Nate back when but clinging onto faded memories of love hasn't helped in the wasteland; and even then, it took her a long time to warm up to Nick — and even longer to realize her feelings were more than friendly. 

They walked side by side, holding hands as if they were teenagers striding down Salem Street in the pre-war days; the walk quite short but ending with a soft kiss before heading inside the bar. The faces turning towards the door as it closed behind them were mostly the same as always with the occasional visitor to the Jewel dotting the crowd —all right, maybe crowd was a strong word for a dozen people tops. 

Settling into the quietest corner, she raised her glass of wine at Nick; a soft smile spreading on her lips — it maybe wasn't as wild a night she had during college years or as steamy as dates with Nate but the simplicity of it all was relaxing. She sometimes wondered, usually after a second or third glass of wine how different things would've been if they met before the bombs; would Nick be the dead now — or could it even work between them if not for such a bleary world where the other was the last reminder of what once was their normal. 

Nora was pulled from her quiet musings of people-watching when Nick pulled the empty glass from her hand; replacing it with his palm and pulling her to her feet. There was a soft melody playing now, someone giving a spin to the jukebox — the song feeling weirdly appropriate. She knew it from before the war, already over a century old at the time, but she never cared for it much; _Happy Times_ was just a silly song that meant nothing when she was living her best life — those were happy times to her then and the rain wasn't in sight. 

She let Nick pull her into his arms, twirling her around and swaying to the rhythm; never taking his eyes off her. At first it was a little unnerving, especially when she woke up in the middle of the night to golden eyes glaring in the darkness — but it became a comfort after nightmares. Her hand crept up on his chest when their bodies were flush against each other once again, holding his tattered cheek as she pulled in for a kiss. There was some noise around them, some just whistling, so used to seeing the together while some still found it disgusting that she would dally with a synth — though she suspected it was more jealousy than contempt what soured their mood. 

"Thanks for the dance, Nick." They settled back with a refill, her head resting on his shoulder, an arm around her waist; it's been a while since she danced, a month or so — the last time they visited the Rail. Her eyes started to droop after a while, her speech a little slurred even if she was only halfway through her second glass of wine and far from drunk — she could probably fall asleep then and there, in Nick's arms with the din of the bar lulling her; after all, she's slept like this before, when travelling with him. 

His fingers danced against her cheek and she blinked up at him with a smile; whispering a soft _yeah_ when he asked about heading home — good thing it was only a few minutes away. The cool air helped some, the heat of the day faded out of the world until the next sunrise but she had Nick to keep her warm. She leant onto him, letting him take the most of her weight; wondering if really, she just wanted a reason to cozy up with him. 

"Nick, I had fun tonight. We should do this again sometime." She didn't know why she had to mention that on the doorstep out of all places, like she was coming home from a date she snuck out for — maybe she was a bit drunk after all. It was true though, she had fun with Nick and wanted to keep up their little tradition. She glanced around before speaking again as if there was a roommate or parents that would try to keep them apart. "You want to spend the night here?" 

"Nora, love, we're living together now."


End file.
